


生物知识

by jiayueniansan



Category: all白敬亭, 磊白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiayueniansan/pseuds/jiayueniansan
Kudos: 4





	生物知识

吴磊十八岁生日那天，去他白哥家庆祝。两人看着球赛便在沙发上迷迷糊糊靠在一起睡过去了。白敬亭半夜醒来，觉得肚皮凉飕飕的，好像还有什么在挠他的肚子，他半睁开眼，就看到吴磊在他肚子上，拿着不知道从哪来的马克笔，正就着手电筒的光画着什  
么。  
“吴磊你不睡觉，大半夜的干什么？”白敬亭费力地爬起来“赶紧回你床上睡觉去，高三了，小心不睡觉记忆力下降"  
吴磊一脸无辜：“我就是在复习呀”  
白敬亭嗤笑道“你复习什么需要在我肚子上复习？你是在我肚子上默写公式啊还是英语单词啊？”  
吴磊忽然凑到白敬亭耳边，压低声音，神秘兮兮地说：“白哥，我在复习生物！”  
白敬亭被他吹得耳朵痒，忙躲开，顺着手电桶的光扒开自己地睡衣看向自己的肚子。他以为会看到什么公式，结果却是个奇怪的图案，从白敬亭还剩下的那一点生物知识来看，这个图案，怎么看怎么像……  
“白哥，这是子宫。”  
白敬亭僵硬地看向吴磊：“……子宫？”  
吴磊理所当然地点头：“对呀，你看，这里是子宫口，这里是子宫颈，这是子宫壁……”说着竟当真开始认真介绍起子宫构造来。然而，就在白敬亭快要信了他的鬼话，觉得吴磊似乎真的是在深更半夜就着他的肚子复习生物知识的时候，吴磊话锋一转，抚摸着自己留在白敬亭肚皮上的杰作道：“白哥，你要是有子宫的话，就会长在这个地方。”  
随即，吴磊拿起白敬亭的一只手，在白敬亭呆滞的目光中放在自己早已鼓起一大块的裤裆上：“白哥，你说，我鸡巴那么大，能插到你的子宫里吗？”  
白敬亭这会儿傻子都能听出来吴磊什么意思了，白敬亭困得要命当然不想陪着吴磊胡闹，开玩笑，他明天还想下床去打篮球呢。但是在一起时间久了，吴磊对他了解的一清二楚，白敬亭一个不小心被戳到腰上软肉，然后瞬间前面后面，胸前两点一起失守。他本来就敏感，到了吴磊手上，三两下就被弄软了身子，不住地喘气。吴磊再接再厉，手上动作不停，很快就把白敬亭送上了一个小高潮。等到白敬亭从高潮中回过味的时候，自己已经被扒了衣服压在床上，吴磊的性器都插进去一半了。  
白敬亭虽然有腹肌，但毕竟偏瘦，肚皮还是很薄，再加上吴磊的性器上弯，随着操干，肚皮一鼓一鼓，能清晰地看到龟头行进的轨迹，随着不断地挺进，象征入口处的图案被鼓起的皮肤撑得开了，仿佛真的被操进了体内的子宫口一般。  
“白哥你看，如果你真的有子宫的话，现在就是这个模样”  
“这么可怜兮兮的，一点防守能力都没有，随随便便就被我操进去了”  
“像你一样，被我操得发抖”  
他摸上白敬亭雪白的肚皮  
“你看，白哥，你的子宫太小了，都被我操到底了”  
白敬亭的敏感点很好找，吴磊的性器又向上弯，一进一出次次都从敏感点上刮过去，白敬亭很快就被操得不能冷静思考了，吴磊说什么，他就做什么。这会儿他忘了要闭上眼睛，直直的朝自己腹部看去，果然看见自己肚皮下仿佛有一条粗壮的蟒蛇在来回挺动，不断地操开那入口处，然后毫不犹豫地捅到底，还不够似地，硬生生把那“子宫”完整的象征子宫壁的弧线捅得凸出来一块。白敬亭忽然感觉自己体内好像真的多出来了什么，被吴磊捅进捅出，快要顶破了。  
吴磊见他看得楞了，直勾勾盯着自己肚子上的图案瞧，仿佛不敢置信似的，便有心逗逗他。  
“白哥你看，你的子宫太小了，裹不住我的大鸡巴，马上就要给我捅破了”说着便想用手抹去那段被顶的突出去的“子宫壁”  
白敬亭当下慌了神，连忙手忙脚乱地按住吴磊的手  
“别，不要，你要把我的子宫给操坏了……”  
白敬亭说这话的时候已经完全被操糊涂了，完全没有意识到自己这句话激得吴磊的性器在他体内愈发鼓涨。  
他把白敬亭翻过去，上半身完全趴在床上，只有臀部被高高提起，吴磊一手捞着他的屁股，一手伸到前面去捏他的乳头，把整个身体完整地贴合在白敬亭身上，仿佛要融为一体一般。下身更加疯狂地挺动，他趴在白敬亭耳边用气音说“白哥，你不让我操坏你的子宫，那我把你操坏好不好？”

白敬亭不知道高潮了几次，到最后射不出来东西，只能干高潮，而吴磊趁着这个机会大肆地顶弄他的敏感点，把高潮无限延长，最后甚至顶着那一点射了出来，那微凉而富有冲击力的精液让白敬亭再次攀上了一个小高潮。而吴磊却像想起来了什么似的，忽然把正在射精的性器拔了出来，把性器放在“子宫口”处，抵着白敬亭的肚皮射出了余下的精液。  
“白哥，你看，我把你的子宫射满了……”

由于干高潮时间太长，直到到吴磊停止射精，白敬亭还没从高潮上下来，大腿根和下腹痉挛颤抖，小穴一张一合吐露着浓精。他肤白，偏偏双颊、下腹和腿根处都因为激烈的高潮泛起潮红，显得格外可怜，尤其是肚子上，仿佛真的被吴磊的性器从内而外操红了似的，“子宫”里白花花的精液也因此显得格外明显和色情。

这会儿，白敬亭白玉似的脸颊上布满红潮，被汗水浸湿了的头发变回自来卷贴在脸颊上,双目微阖，被亲肿了的双唇微张，露出一点艳红的舌尖，完全没了白天冷静自持的模样。  
吴磊很满意。到了这会儿，他的白哥才像是高傲的小猫迷迷糊糊地露出了软乎乎地肚皮和肉垫，被他操成了这副可怜又可爱的模样。  
吴磊心满意足地站在床边看了好一会儿，还拿手机把这副美景拍下来，准备当接下来不能见他白哥的时候的撸管素材，然后才吻了吻白敬亭汗湿的脸颊，和摇摇欲坠的泪痣，把他从床上抱起来，往浴室走去。  
白敬亭现在终于缓过劲来了，倒也没力气挣扎，只好拿眼睛瞪着吴磊。吴磊吃饱喝足满不在乎，反正他白哥一向疼他，待会儿撒个娇，明天一早白哥就不气了。  
“白哥，宝宝明天好不容易放假，你都被干成这样了，明天就别去球场了，留在家里陪我好不好？”


End file.
